Developers want to develop systems that are very specialized. Examples of specialized systems include are airline kiosks, metro ticket stations, or even snack machines. Other examples include ambient displays, home automation, or single-purpose applications devices. For example, an application developer for a game may want to produce a customized game machine.
Developers may use a custom Linux build, some mobile operating system (OS), or even write their entire OS themselves. Those solutions are expensive, not scalable, and may prove to be a huge undertaking especially for smaller developers.